A Memory To Remember
by Kongo Isamu
Summary: A memory to remember for my OC between her and Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka/OC, somewhat.


**ONESHOT STORY**

**POT**

**Summary: A memory to remember for my OC between her and Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka/OC, somewhat.**

**This is my first attempt in writing a story. Hope all of you will like it. I like Tezuka and decided to write a romance story about it. But all I got is this, hope the story is at least funny and the romance is good enough. Sorry for any grammar or spelling error. Anyway, criticism is welcome, Please review and please enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Class is as per normal, boring Japanese history, English, Japanese language, physical language…and so on, what is the point of all this lesson, these lesson are not going to help me in the future…boring. I was leaning on the palm of my hand with my elbow on my table, looking outside of the classroom through the window. I was lucky this year, I got a window seat, the past 2 years of middle school I was sitting in the middle of the class, all I could see was heads of my classmates which was not so nice to see if you are not interested in hairs. I was looking out of the window, seeing the trees moving in the direction that the wind blows.

I was about to fall asleep when the bell suddenly rings. Well, I wouldn't say suddenly as they were supposed to ring at a certain time, well anyway, that was the lunch bell, that means it is lunch time duh. I usually spent lunch in the classroom unless a certain someone would drag me to the cafeteria to eat. And speak of the devil and Eji appear.

"Hoi Hoi! Isa-chan, it's lunch time, let's go. I've got Oishi with me."

I looked up and saw Eji and Oishi standing at the door waiting for me. Both of them with smiles, the only difference is that Eji's smile was much much bigger and he was bouncing on his feet like he was waiting for me to walk over to them so that he can drag the 3 of us to the cafeteria. Knowing Eji that is probably true.

"Hai hai, hold your horses Eji, the cafeteria won't run away." I told him when I was walking towards them.

"Kongo, how are you?"

Sigh…the ever mother hen, Oishi Shuichiro, will always ask me how I am whenever he sees me.

"Fine…bored though, but lesson is always boring, so I'm fine"

"Isa-chan!" Oomph, Eji, the ever hyperactive kid decided that it would be entertaining to jump on my back. I took it all in stride and just walk with him on my back and with Oishi beside us reprimanding Eji on jumping on a girl.

Oh yes, I did not mention this right, I guess I should introduce myself to everyone. I am Kongo Isamu, despite my manly name, I am a girl, though quite a tomboy if I say, and I am proud of it. I have never like and never will like any girly stuff. I think the only 'girl' stuff that I liked would be soft toys. Anyway back to the story.

I was walking with Eji on my back, dragging him along, I am not strong enough to piggyback a guy, with Oishi beside us, giving up on getting Eji off me. Eji was just walking on stop on how his day was with me nodding at some points and not really listening to him, but with Oishi here, I so not have to as Oishi would be the one talking to him.

When we reach the cafeteria, Eji decided that it was time to stop leaning on me, I was happy of that because despite his small body, he was heavy. I think it was all the muscle he gain from playing tennis. But once he stop leaning on me, he grab both mine and Oishi hand and drag us to the line waiting to get our food. And by drag, I really mean pulling both of us without caring about us or anyone around him. I do not know about Oishi but I hit about 4 people on the way to the line just because Eji was dragging me, it was partially my fault as well because I was too lazy to keep up to his pace and allowed him to literally drag me across the room, but nobody has too know that.

Once we reach the line, Eji let go of both of our hands and I hit him across the head for dragging us, those hit I receive on the way was painful. But I guess I did not hit him too hard as he didn't even complain about it. While we were waiting for our turn to get the food, I decided to look around the cafeteria, I saw Fuji Syusuke, the school tennis prodigy, he was sitting with the data maniac that I always avoid, Inui Sadaharu, along with Kawamura Takashi, he has a split personality when he holds a tennis racket.

When I decided to turn back to the conversation, they were talking about tennis as the Metropolitan Tournament is nearing. I watched every tennis matches Seigaku have, because if I don't, I know that Eji will be either mad or disappointed with me and that is one thing I do not want to happen. If that happens, his whole fan base will have my head serve on a silver platter for the devil.

When all 3 of us got our food, we went to the tennis team table, as usual, during lunch, the 3rd years of the tennis team will always have lunch together. But this time, Tezuka Kunimitsu was missing, the stoic captain, he has the biggest fan base in the whole Seigaku, as well as the smartest person in Seigaku. He is the student council president. Oh and I don't think I mention this, I have the biggest crush on him. I had a crush on him when I met him in the library of our school during our 1st year.

It was after school when I went to the library to return a few books that I borrowed from the school library when a book caught my attention and I decided to read it in school. After a while, the table that I was using had a companion and I looked up and saw the most handsome guy that I have ever saw. He was brown hair as well as brown eyes. The glasses he had was a thin metal frame glasses. When his eyes locked eyes with mine, they somehow made my heart beat faster as they were looking into my very soul. He asked that he could sit beside me and all I could do was just nod and looked back to my book and for the rest of the time that he was beside me I dare not looked up, afraid that he would catch me staring at him, thus I busied myself with reading until it was closing time. He left right after me as I somehow dare not be around me as I was afraid that I would embarrassed myself. After that day, my eyes would somehow looked around to find him, when I realize that he was in the tennis team, every day after school I would go to an empty classroom and sit near the window with a book in my hand and looked through the window just to see him play tennis. Even now, 2 years later, I still had a crush on him. Even now, I would still go to the same classroom and watch him play tennis with a book in my hand.

When I sat down, I realize that beside me had an empty seat now that would be unusual as usually Eji would be sitting there but this time, Eji was sitting opposite of me. Now I know you would be wondering as to why would a girl, much less no connection with any of the tennis regulars be allow to sit with them during lunch. Very simple, Eji and me was friends since we were kindergarten. We went to the same school ever since, we were classmate in our 1st year of middle school but for our 2nd year and 3rd year we were separated. And since I was not much of a talker, I had not much friends in school, my only friends were the tennis regulars. If you called them friends as I hardly even talk to them. Even if I had friends, they would only use me to get close to Eji which I find the very thought ridiculous as Eji is very friendly and he would be friends with the school if he wants to.

I was curious as to why he was not sitting beside me, in the past when he was not sitting beside me he would make a huge fuss about it till someone was willing to switch with him. But with him willingly sitting somewhere else, something was up. when I looked at him with a curious glaze, all he said

"Don't feel like it"

And he switch his attention to Fuji and they started talking about tennis. I was still looking at him with a suspicious look until a voice brought me out of my thought. The voice that makes me shiver, the voice that I one day hope that it was directed to me if I had guts to talk to who it belongs to.

"Afternoon"

All he said was one word and somehow it made me swoon. And that was not all, since Eji was not sitting beside me, thus, there was a seat free, hold and behold, beside me. If I was alone right now, I would be swooning right now, but since I have something against embarrassing myself in public I just nod my head at his greeting and looked down at my food and just continue eating. Once I had down that, I head snickering in front of me, I glance up and saw that Eji was holding his laughter, that's when everything click in my head, Eji had plan this, that #%&#^ %#. I was cursing him in my head. I sent him a glare but I think that it did not work because that somehow cause him to burst into laughter. That cause Tezuka to look at him, like he had lost his mind. I think he did. Soon, the whole table was either chuckling or in smiles, that when I realize, not only Eji had plan this, the whole tennis regulars had plan this, other than Tezuka of course. I was blushing by then, that cause a whole new round of laughter from them. I decided to just ignore them and continue eating.

Tezuka, decided that he does not want to know what is wrong with his team, started eating his bento as well. When they had stop laughing, they started talking about tennis again, and since it was not my type of conversation, I kept quiet. After a while, Fuji and Oishi called over Momoshiro, Kaidou and Echizen, the rest of the tennis regulars to join us at our table. This cause us to squeeze together as there was not much space, which also cause me to be closer to Tezuka, not that I was not enjoying the moment. I was, just internally, while my face totally red, I would just swoon when I get back home or when I'm alone. Eji and Fuji was totally laughing at my expense, while Inui was writing something in that #%& book of his, Kawamura and Oishi was giving me sympathetic look but somehow, there was a slight smile on their faces, looks their they were having fun at my expense as well. Soon, Momoshiro, Kaidou and Echizen realize the plan as well, and they were laughing at my expense as well, though each had a different way of it. Momoshiro just laugh out loud while kaidou just hissed with a smile on his face. And Echizen just said "mada mada dane'.

I was totally embarrassed, and not that was not all, Eji, Fuji, Momoshiro and Echizen decided to make things worse by keep shifting towards the direction of Tezuka and me, making excuses that there were not enough space at their side, causing Tezuka and me to be closer. Didn't I say that my face was red earlier? Well, by now, I think I had steam coming out of my ears. By the end of the lunch break, I thought things would not get any worse for me, but when I stood up to clear my plates and go back to classroom, I didn't think that my legs would have no strength, but It did and when I stood up, my knees buckle, that cause me to drop my tray and when I realize that I was about to fall to the ground, I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. But what I felt was not the impact of me falling but rather a warm arm around my stomach. When I open my eyes, I was the ground, and my hands was holding onto the arm that was holding me up from the ground, when I turned around to looked who it was, my face was definitely producing steam, the savior was none other than my crush, the whole hottest guy alive (to me at least) Tezuka Kunimitsu. His face still stoic as usual but when I looked into his eyes, I could see a hint of worry behind it.

I was staring at him for a like a 20 seconds or so when he spoke

"Are you alright?"

And it took me like 5 seconds or so to process it as I was still staring at him. And all I could do was looked back down immediately and nod. By then I realize the position that I was in and quickly stood back up and said "thanks". When I stood up, his hand that was around my stomach was (sadly) back at his sides. With that, I picked the plates that was dropped and put it at the tray return area and ran out of the cafeteria, away from the laughter of the tennis regulars and the confuse face of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Even his confuse face is cute.

When I was in the safety of my classroom as none of the tennis regulars are in the same class as me, I slump down in my seat and buried my head in the crooked my arms, replaying what had just happen in the last 30 minutes. Whenever I replay the whole scene in my head, be it the closeness that we were sitting beside each other or when he had his arm around my stomach, my face would turn red. I stayed that way till the end of class. The teacher could really care less about me as I usually spent my time in class sleeping anyway. When it was time to go home, I immediately went back home, I had no intention of meeting anyone of the tennis regulars so that they could laugh at my face again nor do I want to see Tezuka, so that the whole scene will be replayed in my head. I think even without seeing him, I would remember the scene. And well, who could complain, being so near to the person that they liked, would get their heart started again if they had died. And I think if I had died, replaying what had happen would restart my heart. That day was the first day that I had skip my 'stalking' session of Tezuka. But I think nobody would mind as I had to immediately go home and do one thing that I had been dying to do since the cafeteria.

When I reached home, ignoring my mother 'welcome back', I went to my room, slam my room door and started squealing like a little girl. Jumping up and down, rolling on my bed, hugging my pillow with a smile on my face when I remember what happen.

That is one memory that I would forever remember. A memory that will bring a smile on my face, a memory that will get my heart started, a memory that get me flustered. A memory to remember.


End file.
